


sweetness behind dizziness

by dragonfruits (roseflavored)



Series: monster smash [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Merpeople, Nymphs & Dryads, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseflavored/pseuds/dragonfruits
Summary: jongdae is an electric eel merman with multiple uses for his powers.





	sweetness behind dizziness

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSz0Cg5lg-U). unbeta'd+warnings in tags. water nymph junmyeon + electric eel mermaid jongdae (ΦωΦ)✧

Junmyeon grumbles under his breath as he fishes an empty aluminum can out of the water—the fifth one that day. A small group of humans had been there the day before, gleefully polluting his waters and harassing the wildlife before taking their leave. "Animals," Junmyeon whispers. He tosses it into a bag—also left behind by the humans—and leaves it on the bank. 

Junmyeon's sweat drips down his neck, makes his shirt stick uncomfortably to his skin as he rolls up the legs of his pants to dip his feet into the river, where the water reaches just past his knees.

The sun beats down harshly as Junmyeon sighs and leans back on his elbows. His feet hurt from cleaning up the river, smaller instances like human littering more complicated to deal with—he can't just simply flush out the waters like he would in a natural disaster. A paper cup floats by and Junmyeon all but whines when he flicks his wrist, the river spitting out the trash and into the garbage bag.

He rubs at his aching calf muscles, stares wistfully at his bruised and blistered feet. Where is the point in being an almost-immortal if he was still subjugated to human pains, he wonders.

Just then he hears the splash of water and chooses to ignore it as he closes his eyes. He's had enough annoying interference for one day.

That is, until the annoying interference swims close to him, shocking his foot and leaving him screaming.

The interference laughs gleefully, loud and boisterous, echoing as the end of his sleek, grey tail slaps against the water.

"Don't you have somewhere else to slither off to?" Junmyeon asks, an edge to his voice. The shock was small—minuscule compared to what Junmyeon knows Jongdae is capable of—but it stings nonetheless, the pain lingering like static underneath his skin.

"Perhaps," Jongdae says, tail idly swaying behind him, "but I wouldn't miss seeing you surrounded by filth for the world." He snickers and points at the bag of garbage that's already starting to attract flies. Junmyeon wrinkles his nose and swats them away.

"Is that so? But I'm with you almost everyday." Junmyeon smiles, feet lazily kicking in the water.

"Very funny," Jongdae deadpans. He swims close to Junmyeon until he's propping up his arms up atop the river bank, resting his head on his arms and staring up at Junmyeon with flat, black eyes. He doesn't blink—can't—and it's a little intimidating, Junmyeon thinks, so he tries to focus on anything but. The specks of white along Jongdae's hairline, the crop of vibrant orange hair atop his head that contrasts with his dark tail and fins.

"Pretty," Junmyeon whispers without really thinking, hopes Jongdae didn't notice. His hand reaches out to lightly touch one of Jongdae's finned ears, the webbing almost translucent in the afternoon sun.

Jongdae scoffs, though Junmyeon doesn't miss the way Jongdae shivers at the contact. "I think this is much prettier." Jongdae takes Junmyeon's hand in his, thumbs one of the blue wildflowers growing alongside Junmyeon's wrist. His hand is cold, slippery, not at all pleasant to hold—and yet Junmyeon feels himself heating up nonetheless, has to pull his hand away before Jongdae can notice.

And when he covers his mouth with the same hand and clears his throat, Jongdae continues to stare, unblinking, as Junmyeon's complexion reddens and makes the bright flowers along the sides of his face and neck stand out.

"S-Say," Junmyeon manages after several, unbearable beats, "do you think I could be able to get one of your...treatments today?" He kicks his legs in the water with more fervor, the splash a welcome distraction.

Jongdae raises an eyebrow, amused. "One of my 'treatments'?"

"You know. That thing you do." He wiggles his fingers. "Zap zap."

"That's all you keep me around for, isn't it?" the mermaid sighs. "Fine. Where is it today? Your back? Arms?"

Junmyeon extends his legs, points his toes. Jongdae stares at them in confusion, then frowns at Junmyeon when he comes to a realization.

"You're kidding me."

"I've been walking around all day picking up trash! And you shocked me earlier," Junmyeon pouts, "and it still really hurts." It doesn't, not really, but Jongdae doesn't know that.

"You're gonna owe me big time for this." 

"I protect this river and all its inhabitants, including you—you should be owing _me_ things!" 

If Jongdae could squint, Junmyeon thinks that's what he would be doing. Instead he frowns deeper, looking very much like a petulant child.

"Fine," Junmyeon relents, "I'll owe you one thing."

"Gee, you sure know how to make a guy feel special."

He presses his fingertips against the soles of Junmyeon's feet, the slight sharpness of his claws ticklish against Junmyeon's skin. 

"If you kick me, I'll drown you," Jongdae says, as if he had read Junmyeon's mind.

"I'd like to see you try..." Junmyeon whispers, though he tenses regardless.

"I'm gonna do it now." Jongdae's voice is low, and Junmyeon swallows.

Jongdae closes his eyes, currents of electricity travelling through the tips of his fingers and across Junmyeon's skin until it pulses into his nerve endings.

Junmyeon immediately sighs in relief, the pain ebbing away in waves as it melts off him and flows away with the river.

They had discovered this use for Jongdae's skills almost an entire year ago, when Junmyeon had a nasty fall and dislocated a shoulder. He's capable of healing on his own, faster than any mortal with the help of the river. Though the pain was still tremendous—Junmyeon had hidden his face in the other's shoulder, his chest  shaking in quiet sobs while Jongdae attempted what he could to take the pain away, to ease Junmyeon's suffering.

"That better?" Jongdae asks. Junmyeon hadn't realized he'd closed his eyes until he opens them, sees staring up at him with an unreadable expression.

"Yes," Junmyeon replies, quiet and sleepy. "You can stop now." 

Jongdae slowly eases off, and Junmyeon stares at his legs and feet in awe. There's no more blisters or bruises—the river had taken care of that, but that's not what Junmyeon is concerned about.

"You've really gotten so much better at this," he whispers, flexes his calf muscles and smiles when there's no ache.

Jongdae doesn't comment, though Junmyeon laughs under his breath when he notices Jongdae's chest puff up in pride.

"You still owe me something for handling your disgusting feet," Jongdae says instead, "don't think I've forgotten."

Junmyeon pouts again. "So me keeping you and the river safe for centuries doesn't count?"

"Not particularly."

Junmyeon covers his face with his hands and sighs, aware of what Jongdae might ask for. "Alright. What do you want."

Jongdae smiles, and it doesn't completely reach his unblinking eyes. "To practice my skills, of course."

 

"J-ongdae- _Fuck_ , please-"

Jongdae doesn't hear—or doesn't care—as he spreads Junmyeon's ass with one hand and continues to fuck him with his tongue.

It's wet and hot, Jongdae's tongue dragging against his rim and thrusting in while Junmyeon cries out on all fours. It's already too much—Junmyeon already close to coming for the second time when he feels Jongdae's finger against his balls. He whines, legs shaking in anticipation at what's to come.

"I can't, Jongdae, no more, I really don't think I can-"

Jongdae pulls away and replaces his tongue with a finger, fucks it in and out at a pace that has Junmyeon digging his fingernails into the dirt. "What's the matter?" Jongdae coos, sounding almost cruel. "Guardian of the river can't handle a little lightening?"

That's all the warning he gets—an electric current shoots from the finger pressed against his balls, travels up Junmyeon's dick and has his entire body tensing as he comes in a silent cry, the pulsation causing his dick to shoot out ropes that spatter against his chest and chin.

Junmyeon collapses into the ground, dust flying up around him when his arms give out. 

Jongdae is relentless, the finger already in Junmyeon's ass joined by another two as he stretches him past the breaking point. Junmyeon curses weakly, can feel Jongdae's other hand beneath him stroke and tug at his soft cock, can feel weak electric currents contracting around his dick as it hardens again.

Jongdae's hand is cold, wet, makes it easier to conduct the shock-waves that leave Junmyeon a drooling mess as he balls his hands into fists and spreads his legs.

"Jongdae, _Jongdae_."

"Can you come again?" Jongdae spreads his fingers as far as they can, and Junmyeon's cock starts leaking precome into Jongdae's hand.

"I don't- I don't know-"

"I think you can," Jongdae says, like its an observation, a hypothesis. "I think you could do this all day, hm?"

Junmyeon gasps when a weak wave starts up in his ass, almost chokes at the vibrations that only build in intensity. 

"Do you like that?" Jongdae thrusts his fingers in and out, all while still delivering vibrations that go straight to Junmyeon's prostate. "If you don't say you like it, how will I know if I've gotten better at this at all?"

Junmyeon hisses when Jongdae starts angling his fingers, spreads him open in a way only Jongdae could. "Yes, _fuck-_ yes I like it, I like it so much." 

"Show me how much you like it."

"Jongdae-"

"Show me."

Junmyeon whines and presses his face into the dirt, rocks his hips against Jongdae's fingers and fucks himself open. Jongdae's hand on his cock only speeds up, and the sensation is too much, his back arching as Jongdae's amazing, wonderful fingers send pulsations into his ass.

"Shit, shit, I'm coming again, Jongdae I'm coming agai-"

"Then come."

And Jongdae sends dual vibrations against Junmyeon's cock, in Junmyeon's ass, and Junmyeon shouts when he comes for the third time, a weak spurt against his stomach.

His breathing is ragged, body limp when Jongdae pulls his fingers out. He's barely given a moment's rest, come drying uncomfortably against his skin, when he feels Jongdae's hands on his ankles.

"Wh- what," Junmyeon looks over his shoulder, breath hitching when he locks eyes with Jongdae, unblinking and unfazed as his tail undulates against the current.

"Turn over." And Junmyeon does, mind too cloudy to comprehend anything other than Jongdae's voice. 

With both hands on Junmyeon's ankles, he pulls, pulls, pulls until Junmyeon realizes his intention, lets his body go slack as he hits the water and submerges. 

The sunlight is beautiful underwater, Junmyeon thinks, as his body naturally wraps around Jongdae's. The silence blankets around them, comforting as Junmyeon buries his face into Jongdae's shoulder. Junmyeon can't drown, his body already adjusting—though if Jongdae wanted to drown him, Junmyeon wouldn't mind too much.

The tip of Jongdae's cock presses against Junmyeon's entrance, slides in easily.

 _I like the way you say my name_ , Junmyeon hears in his heart. _Say it again._

Water invades his lungs when he opens his mouth, the word coming out garbled and muffled. Jongdae smiles, presses his lips against Junmyeon's.

And Junmyeon closes his eyes, visions of unblinking eyes burned in his memory for centuries to come.

**Author's Note:**

> the alternative title of this was "[cake by the ocean.](http://lawlliets.tumblr.com/post/163147864516/when-they-were-supposed-to-show-what-body-part)" thank you for reading! don't forget to leave kudos/comments~


End file.
